Prison Setup
by mystery writer5775
Summary: All of Danny's friends and family are captured in Walker's jail, will they get out? What is Walker's motives for doing this? Where's Danny Fenton? And what is wrong with Danny Phantom? before PP, little Maddie Danny bonding.
1. captured

**This is for everyone who enjoyed Prison Break, but don't worry there aren't any Halfa's (that aren't already in any of the series) and no it isn't nessacarily a sequel, just similar in plot by a little bit. And I don't own Dp, and I promise I will eventually get to some of my bigger stories, just I'm starting to get the bigger stories now so they are going to take a **_**lot**_** longer to write, some may even take quite a few months but rest assured the awsomness will make up for the wait, now on to the story!**

_**Maddie's POV**_

I rubbed my head and slowly got up. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. I could remember going after Phantom when I was attacked by an old fashioned ghost in white.

My eyes snapped open as I heard a groan. I looked around and saw the Manson's, the Foley's, the Grey's, and Mr. Lancer lying in a huge cell.

I also saw Jack and Jazz. Then my heart leapt, Danny was missing. I looked around again the cage was HUGE!

I estimated it was probably the size of mine and Jack's lab! The bars led into two areas, a hallway with a door on the end and an empty cell.

Slowly the others started waking up. I went and sat against the bars to the empty cell. After about half an hour everyone began getting bored.

That is until the door in the hallway slammed open. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise.

Through the door came the white ghost I remember along with two guards carrying something unconcious between them.

As the white ghost opened the door he sneered at me "Throw the halfa in" he ordered. I cocked my head in confusion "Excuse me, but, what's a halfa" I asked.

The ghost laughed darkly "Exactly what this boy is, half human, half ghost" he said before leaving.

Once the guards left as well I listened to the total silence that was only broken by the other prisoners' labored breathing.

I looked at the ghost trying to see if I recognized him. He had snowy white hair that now had specks of blood in it.

All I could see was the back of black hazmat suit and suddenly it clicked "**Phantom!"** I shouted. Everyone jumped and there was slight chaos for a moment.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran next to me with worried expressions. Jack and Valerie looked slightly furious. The rest looked confused at what to do.

Slowly I reached through the bars and stretched as much as I could. Finally my hand wrapped around his wrist.

Slowly I dragged him right next to the bars and felt his neck. I don't know why I did but I was glad that I did.

For there on Phantom's neck was a faint pulse "_Jack"_ I called slowly. I looked at him carefully "Just out of curiosity, can a ghost by any slight chance have a pulse" I asked.

He looked startled "No, why" he asked back. I looked at Phantom "Because, Phantom has a pulse" I whispered.


	2. hope lost

**Don't own DP, blah blah blah, now story time, hurray!**

_**Line break**_

The cell became deathly silent as everyone stared at Phantom "How" Valerie asked.

Maddie frowned in concentration "That other ghost said he was half human half ghost, do you think it could be true" Jack said.

Nervously Sam, Tucker, and Jazz moved to a secluded corner to talk. Maddie attempted to wake Phantom up numerous times, all failing.

Many of the occupants winced at the harsh breathing. After a while Maddie gave up and a guard walked past.

Maddie quickly ran to the bars and pointed at Phantom "Why won't he wake" she asked dangerously.

One of the guards shot a nervous look at Phantom "You kidding? Last time he was here he staged a mass break out all to get some stupid present to keep the ghost hunters from breaking up" the guard said.

Maddie shook her head "Wait what" she asked.

The guard shook nervously "Look, all I know is that the ghost hunters son knocked an important anniversary gift into the ghost zone and Phantom here risked his neck to retrieve it causing a massive break out in the process" he said nervously before walking off.

Jack walked slowly up to Maddie "I think they mean the gift I got you, Danny must have knocked it in, but why would Phantom risk his afterlife to get it back?" he asked.

Maddie rolled her eyes "Hello! The first ghost said he was half human so he risked more than his afterlife!" she said quietly.

Suddenly another ghost walked past in handcuffs, being led by another guard "Excuse me" Maddie said. The guard and small girl stopped.

Maddie noticed she looked extremely similar to Phantom, complete with the emblem. The guard shot a glance at her "What, I have to lock her up" he growled.

Maddie lowered her head "I understand that but what could you tell me about Phantom" she asked.

The guard snorted "Which one" he asked.

Maddie laughed "The one right over there" she said pointing to the still unconcious ghost kid.

The guard laughed "Stupid kid, tried to break out once, only resulted in some stupid frame up curtsey of Walker, apparently the ghost hunters in that pitiful town can't tell when people are being over shadowed" he said with a smirk.

Maddie snarled as the little girl did a small round house kick. In surprise the guard let go and the ghost cuffs vanished.

She quickly ran over to the bars separating her and Phantom "Danny! Oh please be okay" she whispered.

The guard angrily grabbed her by the back of the neck "You want to be with him so much then fine" he yelled.

Quickly he opened the door and tossed her in. Maddie watched curiously as she flew over to the unconcious ghost teen.

Maddie went to where they were at by the bars, the other girl was trying to wake him "Hey I remember you" Valerie said suddenly.

The girl turned to her "Valerie?" she asked. Valerie smiled "Glad to see your still in one piece" she said casually.

Danielle blushed "Yeah, but I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Danielle Phantom" she said as she held her arm through the bars.

Valerie took it "Valerie Grey" she said Maddie rolled her eyes but jumped as the doors slammed open again.

This time they drug in Vlad masters and put him in a cage opposite them.

He was unconcious like Phantom. Danielle snarled in anger "Oh that was such a mistake on their part" she growled.

Maddie snickered as her, Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz angrily lounged at the bars. Shamefully the parents dragged their children back with no one attempting to hold back Jazz or Danielle.

Maddie rolled her eyes again and went back to trying to wake up Phantom. She noticed his skin was really warm, to warm for a person even.

She felt his forehead and sure enough he had a fever. She sighed nervously and steadily brushed his hair, silently hoping for a miracle.


	3. Waking up

**Oh dear, what is going to happen, will they get free? Who knows..., and I don't own DP, if I did then it would still be running!**

_**Line break**_

Four hours later Maddie was still trying to smooth Phantom's hair, specks of blood coated it like confetti. Suddenly an announcement called for lights out.

The lights shut off leaving both Phantom's faintly glowing skin. After about five minutes she heard a groan. She listened carefully and determined the others were asleep.

Gently she reached over and shook Phantom's shoulder "Phantom" she whispered. Phantom groaned again and his dull green eyes slowly opened.

He slowly turned to Maddie and flinched "Mom" he whispered. Maddie rolled her eyes "No it's Maddie Fenton, you are just a little confused Phantom" she said quietly.

Phantom sat up straight and looked at himself in a panic "Where are we" he asked quietly. Maddie sighed "Locked up in a ghost jail" she simply yet quietly.

Phantom's dull eyes widened "Why are we being quiet" he asked cautiously. Maddie sighed "We don't want to wake everyone" she said.

Phantom's eyes widened "Who else is here" he asked nervously.

Maddie sighed "My husband and daughter, the Foley's, the Manson's, the Grey's, Lancer, Masters, and in your cell there is a girl who says her name is Danielle Phantom" she said.

Startled Phantom whipped around and instantly spotted the young sleeping girl "Danni" he whispered. He lowered his head.

Suddenly he grabbed his side in pain "Are you okay" Maddie asked. Phantom gritted his teeth "Lets just say it feels like I got hit by the behemoth" he said roughly.

Maddie raised an eyebrow "A what" she asked. Phantom looked up with pain plainly showing in his eyes. Maddie flinched "The behemoth is a giant monster that guards certain areas in the ghost zone" he said.

Maddie winced "That bad" she asked.

Phantom tilted his head to the side "Lets just say I think Walker let the guards use me as target practice by how it feels" he said wearily.

Maddie rolled her eyes "Why does that not surprise me" she muttered.

Phantom smiled gently "Because you have hunted ghosts for years and have a small comprehension on how we work" he said innocently.

Maddie chuckled softly and ruffled his hair "Always a joker" she said. Phantom grinned, though pain was still evident in his motions.

Maddie carefully touched his shoulder "How did you get to be so brave" she asked. Phantom looked at her cautiously "What do you mean" he asked.

Maddie rolled her eyes "I mean the fact that you can be in more pain or bear more responsibility than adults yet not be bothered" she said.

Phantom frowned "In all honesty I'm complaining on the inside but I know that if I let it bother me then I can't help those I care about" he said quietly.

Maddie smiled "You had better get some sleep" she said. Phantom winced "If I sleep then the same thing could happen" he said fearfully.

Maddie cocked her head "What do you mean" she asked.

Phantom shook in fear "They could torture me again, Walker really wants to get back at me so I know he'd do it" he said.

Maddie rubbed the scared boys back "It's okay, I'm sure whatever you did couldn't have been that bad, one ghost mentioned a mass break out but I'm sure that's an over exaggeration" she said.

Phantom shook "Lets just say that I freed every single prisoner he has locked up and then flaunted his superiority in his face, not to mention defeating him when he over shadowed the mayor and rescued a class full of kids he had kidnapped" he said.

Maddie smiled "And kept me and my husband from getting a divorce" she said gently. Phantom whipped around towards her "How did you…" Maddie put a finger to his lips.

Maddie smiled "The guards…said some, thing's" she said hesitantly. Phantom studied her closely "What kind of things" he asked.

Maddie sighed "They mentioned the break out and the gift, along with you being half human" she said quietly.

Phantom turned away "Get some sleep, we'll need it" he said tensely. Nervously Maddie nodded before laying down.

Slowly Phantom relaxed as well and laid by the bars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own DP, and yes i admit it's a short chapter but no to worry, it's only half way done, and the nightmare has yet to come...**

_**Line break**_

Maddie jolted awake at the sound of struggling. Quickly she shot up and saw some guards trying to grab Phantom.

Nervously Maddie grabbed a hold of Phantom "_Leave him alone_!" Danielle shouted as she grabbed hold of Danny.

Behind her Maddie heard the others get up. She gasped in horror as Walker walked in with a syringe. Phantom's eyes widened at the liquid in it, for it was glowing a bright red like glowing blood.

Phantom struggled harder as the others crowded against the bars. Across the hall Vlad watched in horror as the guards finally subdued Danielle.

Maddie protectively held Phantom close to the bars. Phantom also attempted to go as far against them as he could.

As Walker neared Phantom closed his eyes and feebly tried to escape. Walker grinned evilly as he injected the stuff into Phantom's arm.

Phantom yelled in pain and fell to the ground as the needle left contact with his skin. Horrified Maddie turned to Walker "What does that stuff do?" she asked fearfully.

Walker angrily phased Phantom out of Maddie's grip.

He flung him to the other side of the cage "Exposes him as the hideous halfa he is" he said before walking out.

Before leaving he turned to Vlad "Your next" he said quietly. Vlad gulped and watched Phantom with a horrified expression.

Desperately Maddie reached out towards Phantom, with no chance of reaching him. The cell was unusually quiet except for Phantom's abnormally harsh breathing.

She heard Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie gasp as two blinding rings appeared around Phantom's waist.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Valerie turn to Danielle "he's just like Danielle" she whispered as the rings appeared around Danielle's waist as well, most likely due to unconsciousness.

The rings traveled faster on Danielle leaving a girl with raven black hair, baggy blue shorts, a blue hoodie and a red baseball cap.

Suddenly the rings slowly washed over Phantom replacing his uniform with blue jeans and a red and white t-shirt.

His boots were replaced with sneakers while his hair turned to a raven black. Tears poured from Maddie's eyes while the other members in the cell gasped.

Maddie carefully tried to reach out, though never near close enough to reach for she saw her son laying there, not moving, and hardly breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own DP, there said it, now on with the chapter!**

_**Line break**_

After about five minutes of absolute silence where not even a breath was heard Danny let out a low groan. His eyes scrunched shut as he slowly rolled to his stomach. His eyes opened carefully but they were clouded in pain.

He quickly set his sights on Danielle "Danielle" he whispered. Maddie bit her lip as Danny slowly crawled to the unconscious girl.

Maddie held her breath as he lightly touched her neck. After a few tense seconds he gave a relieved sigh and closed his eyes.

Then he went and leaned against the wall she was by looking completely worn "Danny" Maddie whispered.

Danny's eyes snapped open and he looked at her nervously "Surprise" he said weakly.

Sam suddenly surprised everyone by lunging at the bars trying to reach Vlad "This has to be your fault!" she shouted.

Vlad looked taken back while Danny glared at him "How is it my fault" he asked angrily.

Danny slowly got up and stumbled to the bars to see Vlad closer "If I hadn't been tired I could have fought Walker off! But no you just couldn't leave me alone!" he shouted.

Maddie, Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz glared at him "Your nothing but a lonely old man who takes advantage of everything" Maddie shouted.

Valerie glared coldly "And you manipulate the minds of others and trick them into doing your dirty work" she shouted.

Vlad looked surprised but then his face twisted into anger "You act as though you know a little more than your letting on girl, perhaps your forgetting your little secret" he said.

Valerie instantly shut up.

Danny however gritted his teeth in anger "You however forgot _our _deal _Vlad_!" he said with hatred dripping from his words.

Maddie looked at her son in surprise "Ah Daniel you wouldn't _dare_" Vlad said confidently with an overshadow of evil.

Danny smirked "Oh I _dare_ Plasmius, because I am so _tired_ of your lies, and so _tired _of your tricks, and I really don't care if you unleash all your power on me because I don't _care_ anymore" Danny said with exhaustion and quiet grace surrounding him.

Vlad's eyes widened in surprise "Why did you call him Plasmius?" Lancer asked. Maddie looked at him in surprise.

Then she turned back to her furious son "You don't have it in you" Vlad said.

Danny glared angrily "That's your problem, I'm not really afraid to tell the people of Amity Park the their _beloved _mayor is actually a no good lying, cheapskate, lonely, evil, half ghost who is out on a mission to kidnap and/or _kill _certain members of my family!" Danny shouted.

Silence fell over the three cells. Maddie stared in shock at Vlad's horrified expression. Suddenly he laughed "Why that is certainly a story, but can any one back it up?" he asked slyly.

Sam crossed her arms "I can" she said. Tucker and Jazz stepped forward "Us too" they said. Valerie looked away "He's an evil half ghost who needs to be cast out" she said angrily.

Then Danielle surprised them by getting up "I agree, he cloned me and _used_ me to try to destroy Danny!" she said.

Maddie stepped forward "And I agree with my kids" she said quietly. After that the Foley's, Mr. Grey, Lancer, and Jack quickly agreed.

However the Manson's remained strangely quiet while Vlad gave every one the death stare "Well then, as soon as I am out of here I will be sure to _end_ Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress once and for all" he snarled.

Danny rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's always the same, end me, kill my dad, marry mom, and then ignore Jazz" he said.

Maddie gave the biggest glare that froze Vlad like an ice pop. Suddenly Danny stumbled away from the bars "But of course that does give me an idea" he said.

Vlad raised an eyebrow "How would that give you an idea" he said.

Danny smirked "If you hadn't been obsessing over them I would never have learned the proper power to get us out of here" he said.

Danielle's eyes widened and she flew behind Danny with a nervous haste. Anxiously Sam, Tucker, and Jazz pulled everyone to the back wall.

Danny swiftly turned into his ghost half and froze all of the bars, and Vlad. Then he took a giant breath and unleashed his ghostly wail.

Maddie had never seen such raw power, let alone from her own son. She covered her ears as the bars shattered.

She watched time seem to slow down as the bars blew everywhere and Vlad flew against the back wall, unconscious.

Then a flash surrounded Danny and he turned back to normal. He suddenly gripped his side in pain and fell to his knees "Danny!" Maddie yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, one chapter after this so enjoy! Don't own DP, as you all probably know well enough by now.**

_**Line break**_

She quickly ran over to him. Danny looked up at her with pain clouded eyes "Mom" he whispered before blacking out.

Maddie quickly checked hi pulse, it was still there. Then she checked his forehead, his fever had only increased.

Behind her Sam sucked an unconscious Vlad into a thermos before running up to Danielle. Everyone became silent as Danny let out a small groan "We need to get out" he whispered.

Maddie nodded and motioned for Jazz to come over "Jazz do you know any way out?" she asked.

Jazz smirked and pointed to Tucker who was playing with his PDA "Tucker! This is no time for games!" his mother scolded.

Tucker grinned and punched in a few buttons.

Immediately a small holographic layout came up "Okay we are in the very center, the escape plan is very simple, we get out of this room and then run through the walls until we reach this room on the far corner from us" he said as he pointed to the bottom right hand corner.

He zoomed in on that area "Right now, that is where the specter speeder is, Sam and I took it to find Danny and Walker put it there" he explained.

They all nodded "Let's get out of here" Danny said faintly. Maddie put one of his arms around her shoulder and slowly began to walk.

Behind her Danielle floated closely, keeping a careful eye on Danny. They quickly ran through the rooms, not running into trouble.

Finally they reached the speeder. Sam motioned for every one to (try) to get in. unfortunately when Danny, Danielle, and Maddie where left an evil chuckle was heard behind them.

Maddie turned around to face Walker "What do you want Walker" Danny said from where Maddie was helping him stand.

Walker chuckled "I _want _to make your life miserable, I _want _to make it so that both worlds are a prison for you, I _want_ to have my vengeance for you freeing all of my prisoners, and eventually setting my star prisoner free!" he shouted.

Danny smirked "Sorry but Wulf is my friend, and I can't let you touch him" he said. Walker grinned "Yes which is why I have you now, in his place" he said.

Walker snapped his fingers and Maddie jumped as the guards came running through the door, quickly surrounding them.

Maddie felt Danny tense besides her as they pointed small guns at them. On her other side Danielle got ready for a fight.

Then one guard walked up with a small collar "And I know the best way to replace you with him" he said. Behind them Jack, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz jumped out, quickly going to tackle the ghosts.

Unfortunately it didn't quite work out. Valerie then activated her hunting gear (much to the others surprise) and started shooting at the guards.

Unfortunately they were quickly overtaken. Maddie gasped at how guards grabbed everyone and held them hostage.

Besides her Danny struggled to stand on his own "How about we make a deal Walker" he said bravely. Maddie stared at him in surprise "What kind of deal?" Walker asked.

Maddie saw Sam shaking her head and desperately mouthing no.

Danny stood straight, though Maddie hovered near him nervously "You let all of the humans and other Halfa's go, and I stay as your prisoner, no escaping" he said.

A couple of different responses rang through the room. Sam slapped her forehead while Jazz and Tucker looked confident about something.

Walker seemed shocked while Valerie stared with her mouth opened wide.

Then Walker chuckled "And you expect me to believe that? You'll probably just escape at the first chance you'll get" he said angrily.

Suddenly Valerie shook her head "He's not kidding, he once offered to become my permanent captive, even when he knew I had pure intents on torturing him for information on the ghost zone, of course he was Phantom, in return for help rescuing Danielle" she said.

Walker snorted "And obviously he double crossed you and fled" he taunted.

Valerie shook her head "No, true to his word after we saved Danielle from Vlad he allowed me to do what ever, I just decided to let him go free" she said.

The room fell silent as everyone looked nervously and/or greedily at Danny. Danny, to everyone's surprise, lowered his head in defeat.

Suddenly Sam shook her head "He doesn't mean that! He really doesn't!" she shouted. Her mother motioned for her to be quiet "If the boy is willing to sacrifice himself then we should take it" she said.

Maddie glared at her "Oh of course, always putting your interests before others! Never thinking about later consequences unless they aren't what you want" she snarled.

Sam struggled against her captors "I have to agree, you never let me be who _I_ want to be! You want me to be some preppy little princess, well guess what! Never going to happen!" she shouted.

Pamela frowned "Well maybe if you all would begin seeing some sense then you'll see, living my way is the smart way" she said.

Instantly they started arguing involving words to fast I can't even type them. Meanwhile Danny walked in defeat towards Walker who was watching the fight, stunned "Are they always like this?" he asked.

Danny smirked "Just wait for the catfight between my mom and Sam's mom in three…two…one" and sure enough, catfight indeed.

Then Danny turned to Walker and lowered his head "So will you accept the deal? Set them free, and I am yours" he said quietly.

Walker seemed to think while behind his back he slowly lifted Wulf's collar "Or I can try my other idea, capture both" he said as he swiftly locked the collar onto Danny's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, last chapter so hopefully enjoy! Don't own DP.**

_**Line break**_

The room fell silent as Danny screamed in pain. After a moment he crumpled to the floor "Danny!" Sam and Maddie yelled.

Both girls quickly ran to Danny's side "So does this mean we're free to leave this dump?" Jeremy Manson asked.

Walker grinned "Actually the halfa's sacrifice was worthless, you are all remaining my prisoners" he said. The room fell silent in shock as the guards went to the side on Walker's command.

Suddenly Danny groaned and struggled to his knees, all while keeping his head down "You lied" he whispered. Slowly he struggled to his feet, motioning for Sam and Maddie to get back.

Then he looked Walker directly in the eye "you _lied_! I offer you a bargain and you break it! Not exactly the most law abiding lawmaker are you" he said. Walker smiled as Danny's eyes blazed green.

He calmly pressed a button on a controller. Danny winced in pain but allowed the ecto blasts build in his hands. Fearfully Walker pushed the destroy button on the remote.

Danny winced and closed his eyes, teeth gritted. Suddenly the remote over loaded and blew up. In an instant the collar unsnapped and fell to the ground leaving a nasty red and raw mark around Danny's neck.

Danny built up the ecto blasts, keeping in his human form, watching Walker with intense green eyes "And not only did you lie to me, and brake the bargain, you also threatened my friends, my family, and my teacher" he said.

Walker took a stop back as Danny unleashed the ecto blasts. Everyone in the room covered there eyes in the intensity of the blast.

Once it faded they opened their eyes to see Danny sucking in a very much weakened Walker into the thermos. Suddenly he stumbled and fell to his knees.

Quickly the guards fled in terror as the group ran to surround Danny. He was sweating heavily and breathing roughly.

Maddie felt his forehead "We need to get him home" she said, his fever seemed to be getting worse. Swiftly they all piled (literally) into the speeder. Sam got into the drivers seat and took off at full speed.

She slowed as they reached a swirling green vortex. They went inside and tumbled out of the speeder. Swiftly they checked Danny before moving him up to his room.

Afterwards they gathered in the living room for the long awaited argument they never finished "I say you get rid of him, he's to dangerous" Pamela said quickly.

Sam snarled "How can you say that? He's just a human kid! Like me! Are you saying I'm dangerous as well?" she asked. Maddie opened her mouth to agree when time froze.

She looked around in surprise and saw that only Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle were moving. Suddenly a clocklike portal appeared.

Out of it stepped an ancient ghost that kept changing it's age appearance "Clockwork?" Jazz asked. Clockwork nodded "Why are you here? Is _he_ loose" Sam asked nervously.

Clockwork shook his head "I am taking Danny's future into my hands, since the observant's have charged me with looking after him" he said. Danielle tensed "How would that be" she asked.

Clockwork smiled and moved his staff in an arc. But strangely nothing happened. Suddenly Jack, Valerie, Lancer, the thermos, Mr. Grey, both Manson parents, and both Foley parents vanished.

Maddie's eyes widened "Where did they go?" she asked in shock.

Clockwork smiled "Doing exactly as they were doing before Walker appeared, and they will not remember anything that happened, only you five and Danny" he said before vanishing.

Maddie smiled in relief that she was allowed to keep the knowledge "He is truly an awesome friend" Danny said, startling them all.

Quickly they whirled around to face Danny who was sitting on the stairs "Danny, you should be resting!" Maddie lectured.

Danny shook his head "Clockwork did this weird thing that made it so it's like I never got hurt or sick, and not even used the wail yet I still remember it" he said.

Maddie smiled "Well I'm glad to see your okay" she said. Danny smiled back before getting up to hug her "And I'm so glad to see you free, and still remembering" he whispered.


End file.
